


Guilt

by psythewriter



Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder-Suicide, Suicide, based off of the wakabayashi night fever end, inspired by the blood knight end, they were cute and angsty okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psythewriter/pseuds/psythewriter
Summary: It was hard for Tanaka not to feel guilty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tohru and Yukari really cared about each other in the Blood Knight end so I wanted to write it

Tanaka waited silently for the right moment. He needed to be quiet and careful, as to not be caught and conserve his energy for the moment to attack. The baseball player knew that Yukari was no numbskull, and was deductive enough to know that the best place to 'catch her boyfriend by surprise' was to attack him while he was vulnerable.

The bathroom was the obvious choice.

Tanaka also knew that Yukari was patient. She could wait for hours, until she finally got the perfect opportunity laid out in front of her, to strike. She wouldn't be hard to miss though; she was not stealthy, at all.

Tanaka was completely silent, not even breathing, as he heard footsteps. They were slow and steady, each one growing louder. Obviously, whoever Tanaka heard was going to enter to bathroom. His thoughts were confirmed when the door opened, emitting a violent creak. He tried his best to look through the tiny slit in the stall, and was able to finally make out a boy with brown hair walking by.

Not Yukari.

Instead, this appeared to be her boyfriend. Or...would he be her ex-boyfriend? The psycho obviously didn't want to date him any longer, so they definitely called by those terms. It didn't really matter. What _did_ matter, was where Yukari was. Tanaka hadn't heard or seen her, so unless she put all of her effort into sneaking around, she couldn't have been in the room.

Tanaka, on edge, touched down on the tile of the bathroom floor without making a single sound. He tiptoed closer to the stall door, waiting for Yukari to jump out.

But she never did.

As the boy left the bathroom, Tanaka couldn't help but feel worried. He decided to follow the boy, in case Yukari had a different train of thought than he did. He doubted it though. They both knew each other's minds very well.

Tanaka continued walking along the halls, trailing blood as he went, until he heard a high-pitched scream echo through the building. The boy he was tailing, turned around, appearing to be slightly worried, and was suddenly shocked to see Tanaka, covered with blood. He screamed, too, and a few more shrieks and screeches erupted through the halls. There was no one else around the pair, so what could their reason for screaming be.

As the boy called the police, Tanaka's heart sank as he thought of a possibility of what happened. Yukari could've killed someone else. He hoped that this wasn't true and that there was simply a lackluster and mediocre reason behind the sudden tense atmosphere. Everything was okay. He was going to fine, and everyone else was, too.

~~Little did he know, the truth was even worse.~~

 

* * *

 

Originally, when Tanaka was roomed with the school's star, Satoru Wakabayashi, he assumed that Yukari had been the one to put him in the hospital. However, when he heard about the brutal murders of Yukari Minamida and Miho Sonoda, he began to think otherwise. The actor, in critical condition, died soon as well, and Tanaka had the room to himself. This was until a girl with long, dark hair, and horrifying injuries, was temporarily put in the room. Michiru Watanabe, the doctors had called her. He overheard them having a conversation about her, saying she wouldn't last long.

They were right.

When Tanaka's condition improved, he was allowed to have visitors. The first batch were, of course, his family. Having them by his side was the most comforting thing he could have. His next visitor was someone he barely recognized. Tohru Kunikuda. The boy definitely looked different. His hair and height were nothing like the way they were in elementary school. Tanaka couldn't seem to recall many of the memories Tohru fondly chatted about. Maybe he just didn't care. Still, it was nice to know that /he/ cared.

The next two visitors were Minami Minamida and her boyfriend, simultaneously. The male looked oddly familiar, but Tanaka didn't question it. They acted normal, but something still seemed...wrong. Minami was now cold and blank, unlike her usual cheery and sassy self. Her boyfriend was jittery and had a constant expression of fear on his face. Something was going on there, but Tanaka didn't know what. He didn't ask.

Tanaka was in such a good state, that he was allowed to attend Yukari's funeral. He felt bad, but he didn't go to Miho's or Wakabayashi's. He never was a fan of either of them, so why strain himself? That being said, he and Yukari weren't on very good terms either. So...why did he care about /her/?

Maybe it was the guilt.

Maybe he felt that if he hadn't stood around, waiting for Yukari, and had gone out to find her instead, he could've saved her. He also might have gotten himself killed, but he would never know the outcome.

Maybe he should've played along with Yukari's scheme, acting like he was okay with her killing her boyfriend, and taking her down when she was more relaxed and at ease.

There were a billion different reactions he could've had, and he chose the one that got three people killed. So much for saving lives.

He constantly wondered what could've happened if he had been there to protect Yukari. To stop Wakabayashi. To stop all of this.

Tanaka flashed back to the good times he had with Yukari. From when they first met, to when they became a couple. His heart melted every single time she smiled. Their relationship ended nastily, but while they were together, everything was fantastic.

Tanaka wished everything could be fantastic again. But he let Yukari die, due to his foolishness and cowardice. He should've faced her. Then, this wouldn't have happened. Then, he would still be able to see her smile.

But, she was dead. And he was alive. He couldn't help but think that it should've been reversed. Despite her problems, she could still be a good person. Besides, what she needed was help and support, not death. But it was just too late to change the past now. He had to continue moving forward.

 

* * *

 

Months after Tanaka was released from the hospital, he thought of Yukari. He thought about what she would do when he was stuck on a homework problem. What she would do when he needed a shoulder to cry on. What she would do when he was chased by Tohru, and captured. What she would do in such peril, and being threatened with amputation.

 _'She would play it smart, and escape,'_ he thought to himself. However, Tanaka was no Yukari. He was bumbling fool, a coward. He said the wrong thing every time, and it eventually led to him bleeding out from wounds inflicted by Tohru, while the creep sawed off his last limb. Tanaka was reduced to a torso and a head brimming with thoughts of Yukari.

At least, he would get to see her smile again.


End file.
